


Hazy Days

by Iseniich



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Anime), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Boys Being Awkward, Crossdressing, M/M, Nurse Satoshi, Obligatory Rainy Day Fic, Pokemart Shigeru, Written for Palletshipping Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-04
Updated: 2018-04-04
Packaged: 2019-04-18 10:43:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14211438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iseniich/pseuds/Iseniich
Summary: They walk home together each day. Shigeru’s house is closer though, so Satoshi walks most of it alone. One day they get caught in the rain, and although Satoshi plans just to stop by at Shigeru’s to pick up an umbrella for the rest of the way, Shigeru nervously asks him to stay the evening until it stops.Part of Beriskara/Catsubun's Nurse Satoshi AU.





	Hazy Days

**Author's Note:**

  * For [catsubun](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=catsubun).



> I have to thank Hetty for this lovely au, because without it, I would definitely have never thought of it myself. Originally posted on [Seniichi](seniichi.tumblr.com) on tumblr

Satoshi usually wasn’t so late helping him out. Shigeru’s lips press into a frown, the young Pokémart worker hefting another box higher so it settles comfortably on his shoulder. He’s halfway to putting it on the shelf when Satoshi finally appears, his usual excited footfalls tinged with a bit of squeakiness.

He’s a little too occupied with putting everything away to actually look at Satoshi until after he’s sure it won’t fall off of the shelf. When he finally does, turning with a faintly exasperated expression, he has to restrain a snicker. Satoshi looked adorably pathetic, dripping water over the tile, fluffy hair dragged down into tangled snarls over slim shoulders.

“Shigeru, it’s not funny.” The shorter boy pouts, arms crossing as water drips off of his hair. “I almost tripped while locking up the Center!” Shigeru’s expression twitches, and Satoshi glares at him, adorable pout firmly in place.

The staring contest lasts for as long as it takes for Satoshi’s hat to fall off of his head, landing with a pathetically wet splat. Shigeru finally gives it up as a lost cause, chuckling richly even as the nurse kneels down to pick up his hat, still pouting.

“You have to admit it’s a little funny.” Shigeru continued chuckling, taking the sodden cap and squeezing it out until it was mostly dry. “I’m actually almost done for the day - all that’s left really is the mopping. Think you can do that without knocking over my display?” Shigeru teases, and Satoshi sticks his nose in the air.

“Of course I can!” He huffs, stomping off. Of course, the effect is ruined by the squeak of his cute little shoes, but Shigeru simply bites back the amused laughter that wanted to bubble up his throat, instead going back to stocking the shelves.

As clumsy as Satoshi was, he was at the very least good at cleaning - no doubt from the sanitary requirements of the Centre. So he’s not too much later than usual - but it’s still enough that the storm is most definitely hideous when they’re stepping out at long last, rain pelting them with warm water, splashing over his skin in sharp contrast to the cool air of the Pokémart, and with a bit of worry, he can see that Satoshi is already starting to shiver. The moment he locks up, the boy reaches out to carefully wrap an arm around his shoulders.

“Can’t have you getting cold now,” Shigeru teases lightly, tugging the boy closer. “Or tripping. I’m sure the path to my house is already muddy enough.” And with that thought, the idea of Satoshi walking the rest of the way to his home, which was somewhere on the outskirts of town, was frankly terrifying. The boy merely shivers, but manages to stick his nose up in the air, trying to fight back against the onslaught of affectionate teasing.

“I’m not that clumsy,” He protests indignantly, before pushing a bit closer. “But I am kinda cold,” He mumbles, and Shigeru tries to ignore how that makes his heart flutter a little against his ribcage.

The walk is silent - rain pouring down hard enough that they would be hard pressed to carry on a conversation, even with how chatty the younger of the two could be.

It was with some relief that he finally steps under the awning of his house, only noticing belatedly that Satoshi hadn’t joined him.

“Where are you going?” He questions, expression incredulous at Satoshi. The boy pushes his hair out of his face - a futile attempt, since it merely slaps back down over his forehead, making him wrinkle his nose adorably.

“Home,” Satoshi pushes the fringe of his hair up again, and again, it hits his face. “I can’t leave Pikachu alone,” Satoshi insists, but Shigeru isn’t having it, pale hand wrapping around a slim wrist and tugging the boy under the shelter of his front porch.

“And what would your starter do if he found out that you got sick silly Satoshi?” He immediately rebuts, cheeks warming at his own forwardness. “You can stay at least until it stops. I still have a spare set of clothes you can borrow.” Saying that aloud was a little embarrassing, but he persists, looking down at his liquid chocolate eyes. The boy’s nose scrunches up slightly, but he can’t deny that his partner would probably get very mad at him for running around like an idiot in this weather. Pikachu wouldn’t shock him, but there would be a lot of rump presentation in his future if he dared walk home in this weather. Sighing, Satoshi agrees.

“Oh, alright,” he accepts Shigeru’s invitation with a slight smile, squishing his way into the darkened house. Eevee immediately scrabbles to the door, squeaking excitedly at the sight of a visitor. The boy’s expression brightens, and he kneels, skirt pooling around his feet as Shigeru closes the door behind them both, darkening the entry hall. As he coos to the soft brown Pokémon, Shigeru turns on the lights.

“You should go take a shower,” Shigeru suggests, watching Eevee lick the boy’s tanned fingers eagerly in open affection. He drags his gaze away from Satoshi’s adorably open expression. “Spare clothes are in the closet in the bathroom - and maybe I can teach you how to cook something that won’t burn,” he adds the last bit with a slightly crooked grin, making Satoshi huff from where he’s spoiling Eevee with scratches to her neck ruff.

“Okay,” He pouts, expression turning soft with disappointment. “I’ll be back pretty girl,” Satoshi promises, the boy hurrying off to shower.

Shigeru in turn, shakes his head. “Pull it together Ookido,” he mutters to himself, ignoring the knowing look his starter gives him.

The shower passes too slowly for Shigeru’s overactive imagination, the boy deliberately not looking at the younger boy on his return, ears pink as he busies himself with setting everything up. The soft touch of a hand to his skin makes him jolt, but it’s just Satoshi, giving him a hesitant smile. He’s just wearing a oversized shirt that Shigeru had loaned him before on one of their days out together. His legs are bare and free for viewing, the smoothness of them a bit new. When he looks up, Satoshi’s cheeks are a bit pink.

“When did you shave?” He asks, nearly slapping himself in the face for asking when it makes Satoshi’s adorable cheeks burn bright pink. “I-I’m going to go shower,” he answers instead, hurrying off towards the shower.

No matter what, this was going to be awkward one way or another. He scrubbed down quickly, doing his best to pretend that Satoshi hadn’t been in here, using the same soap as him… smelling like Shigeru. His face burns, and he flips the water to cold, cursing at the change.

When he emerges in the kitchen, toweling his hair off, Satoshi is blushing, cheeks pink from where he’s looking at his hands. The boy looks up after a moment, before turning even redder and looking back down. Eevee is sitting in Satoshi’s lap, and if there was ever a time for Eevee to not have that smug look on her face now would have been great.

He flushes a little, and Satoshi looks up from where he’s scratching Eevee’s ears. The silence is awkward, but he moves closer anyways.

“I didn’t think you would have noticed…” his skin is so red, but there’s a pleased sort of smile on his lips. Eevee looks between the two of them, before bouncing out of Satoshi’s lap, tail in the air as she smugly gave her owner a look. A tiny paw swipes at his ankle, forcing him to stumble closer to Satoshi, Eevee disappearing into the hall.

“I notice everything about you.” The words are blurted out, but his face is bright red at the words, matching Satoshi’s flushed skin. At that moment, the storm cracked the sky outside, plunging the house into darkness, startling them both. Shigeru can barely see Satoshi, but he knows every inch of his kitchen, steps forward to carefully wrap his hands around Satoshi’s own. “The power will come back on soon,” He promised softly. Trembling, Satoshi stands up, pulling closer to him with clear nerves. His arm slowly wraps around Satoshi’s waist, and the boy doesn’t resist, a far cry from his usually independently stubborn nature. With nothing more than his memory, Shigeru manages to arrange for them to sit on the couch in his living room.

“Did you mean that?” The vulnerable quaver of his voice makes Shigeru’s heart ache slightly for him.

“Yeah. I noticed you, since the first time you knocked over my display.” He teases lowly, getting an embarrassed squeak.

“That was once!” He whines to the rich chuckle of Shigeru’s laughter.

“Oh yes. After that, you knocked over everyone else’s.” A blooming warmth fills him as he realizes that Satoshi, aside from the initial settling into the couch, hadn’t pulled away from him. Satoshi rests against him, and he can feel the soft puff of his cheeks against his collarbone.

“I didn’t…” His protest trails off, cheeks warm against Shigeru’s skin. Shigeru doesn’t want to say anything, instead, pulling back so that he and Satoshi are laid out on the couch. He gets a squeak for his troubles, but it’s so very satisfying to feel Satoshi settle into him rather than pull away. “You’re mean Shigeru,” He huffs against his skin. Shigeru grins, fingers settling into soft hair.

“Maybe you can help me with that,” He teases, the two lapsing into comfortable silence once more.

(He does get Satoshi home eventually. Just… not until he’s had his fill of holding him close. He also finds out Eevee tripped the breaker, but he can be upset later.)

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr: [Seniichi](seniichi.tumblr.com)


End file.
